Fermer les yeux…
by Umbre77
Summary: Un pied puis l’autre… Tournoyer… Tendre les bras… Les lever vers le ciel, puis les rabaisser. Un pied puis l’autre... Tournoyer ! Laisser la musique entrer en lui. La symphonie de sons, d’accords, de notes… La beauté d’une rapsodie, celle


* * *

Petit One-shot assez spéciale. J'espère que vous aimerez.

#########################################################################

Un pied puis l'autre… Tournoyer… Tendre les bras… Les lever vers le ciel, puis les rabaisser. Un pied puis l'autre... Tournoyer !

Laisser la musique entrer en lui. La symphonie de sons, d'accords, de notes… La beauté d'une rapsodie, celle de son cœur. Fermer les yeux… et rêver !

* * *

_« James ! fit Sirius, courant après son meilleur ami à travers les couloirs du manoir Potter. James ! J'ai trouv ! J'ai trouvé ma maison !!! »_

_James se retourna et sourit à son meilleur ami. _

_« C'est merveilleux, Patmol, dit-il doucement. C'est merveilleux !_

* * *

Un pied puis l'autre… Tournoyer. Tendre les bras… Les lever vers le ciel, puis les rabaisser. Un pied puis l'autre... Tournoyer !

Laisser la musique entrer en lui. La symphonie de sons, d'accords, de notes… La beauté d'une rapsodie, celle de son cœur. Fermer les yeux… et rêver !

* * *

_« Fais attention à toi, mon garçon, lui dit doucement son père. C'est ta dernière année, alors tâche de ne pas faire trop de bêtise ! _

_- Promis, Papa, répondit James en souriant. Fais attention à toi, toi aussi ! »_

_Monsieur Potter sourit à son fils. _

_« Tu me connais… »_

* * *

Sourire aux étoiles… Contempler ses rêves, s'en abreuver. Imaginer. Danser… Virevolter. Fermer les yeux… Sourire, encore et encore. Tout va bien.

* * *

_« James ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Remus, assis juste en face de lui. _

_- Comment ? demanda le concerné en rouvrant les yeux. Oui, je vais bien, Remus. Juste un peu fatigu » _

_Le lycanthrope sourit. _

_« Je compatis », dit-il, ses yeux brillant malgré sa propre fatigue. _

_James sourit. _

_« Moi aussi… »_

_

* * *

_

Tout va bien…

* * *

_« Potter… _

_- Evans…_

_- Tu es pâle… Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_Incompréhension. _

_« Heu… si, ça va. Un peu fatigué… _

_- Tu devrais dormir un peu… » _

_Étonnement. _

_« Heu… D'accord… »_

* * *

Serrer ses bras contre son torse… Tournoyer… Son rêve est réalité. L'imaginaire est le réel… Fermer les yeux… Ce n'est plus un rêve…

* * *

_Pré-au-lard sous la neige… Quel plus beau spectacle que celui-l ? _

_« Potter ? »_

_James sursauta puis se retourna. _

_« Evans ? _

_- Tu es tout seul ? Où sont tes amis ? _

_- Je ne sais pas… »_

_Incompréhension. _

_« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être tout seul… _

_- Je ne suis pas tout seul, répondit James. _

_- Comment cela ? fit Lily. _

_- Je ne suis pas tout seul, répéta James. Tu es l »_

_Surprise… Suivi d'un sourire. _

* * *

Rire… Chanter… Danser… Tournoyer ! Un pied, puis l'autre. Regarder les étoiles. Des étoiles de souvenir. Garder les yeux ouverts. Vivre son rêve en étant éveillé.

* * *

_« Bonjour, Lily… _

_- James, répondit la jeune fille, lui souriant. _

_- Tu es ravissante… »_

_Ses joues s'empourprèrent de rouge. _

_« Heu… merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »_

_Il sourit. _

_« On y va ? _

_- Oui… »_

_Il lui temps son bras. Elle le prend et le suit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait. Mais elle était là. Ils se placèrent au milieu de la piste de danse. Se sourirent. La musique commença. Ils commencèrent à danser. Ils bougèrent d'abord un pied puis l'autre. Tournoyèrent. Tendirent les bras…Les levèrent vers le ciel, puis les rabaissèrent. Bougèrent de nouveau un pied, puis l'autre. Tournoyèrent. Ils laissèrent la musique entrer en eux. La symphonie de sons, d'accords, de notes… La beauté d'une rapsodie, celle de leur cœur. Fermèrent leurs yeux. Et rêvèrent. _

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux. La musique était terminée. Il se retourna et sourit à Hermione. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci, murmure-t-il. Où as-tu trouv ça ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et referma la boîte à musique en or ornée de lys d'argent.

« Dans une boutique d'antiquités, répondit la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas comment elle a atterri la-bas… Mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! »

Harry sourit.

« Merci, répéta-t-il.

- De rien. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Hermione s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle sortit, le laisse seul. Il resta un instant immobile puis retourna près de la boîte à musique. Il fit tourner le mécanisme et ouvrit la boîte, s'éloigna.

Un pied puis l'autre… Tournoyer. Tendre les bras… Les lever vers le ciel, puis les rabaisser. Un pied puis l'autre... Tournoyer !

Laisser la musique entrer en lui. La symphonie de sons, d'accords, de notes… La beauté d'une rapsodie, celle de son cœur. Fermer les yeux… et rêver !

* * *

_« Veux-tu m'épouser ? _

_- Pardon ? fit Lily. _

_- Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?? »_

_Étonnement… Lily commença à pleurer. _

_« Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, dit James sans oser la regarder. Après tout, je ne suis jamais que cet abruti de James Potter, ce garçon prétentieux qui n'arrêtait pas de te… »_

_Elle le fait taire par un baiser. _

_« Comment dois-je interpréter ça ? _

_- Interprète-le comme un 'oui, avec plaisir, mon amour…' »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent encore. _

* * *

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses yeux. Un pied puis l'autre… Tournoyer. Tendre les bras… Les lever vers le ciel, puis les rabaisser. Un pied puis l'autre… Tournoyer !

Laisser la musique entrer en lui. La symphonie de sons, d'accords, de notes… La beauté d'une rapsodie, celle de son cœur. Fermer les yeux… et rêver ! Regarder les étoiles. Des étoiles de souvenir. Garder les yeux ouverts. Vivre son rêve en étant éveillé.

* * *

_« Monsieur James Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse, Mademoiselle Lily Evans ici présente ? _

_- Oui, murmura James, les yeux brillants. _

_- Mademoiselle Lily Evans, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux, Monsieur James Potter ici présent ? _

_- Oui…_

_- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré, je vous déclare Mari et Femme… Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »_

_Ils se sourirent et James souleva son voile pour l'embrasser. Leur premier baiser en temps que mariés. _

* * *

La musique s'arrête. Un cri d'agacement. Pourquoi ne dure-t-elle pas plus longtemps ? Il se précipita vers la boîte et la remonta. Il voulait voir ! Encore ! Jusqu'à la fin ! Encore !

Tournoyer. Tendre les bras… Les lever vers le ciel, puis les rabaisser. Un pied puis l'autre... Tournoyer ! La musique l'emporte… Encore !

* * *

_« James… Je suis enceinte… ! »_

_Silence. James la regarda avec étonnement… Puis avec joie. Ses yeux bruns brillèrent. Des larmes coulèrent. Il la serra contre lui. _

_« Ooh, mon amour, dit-il. Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes… »_

_Elle sourit à son tour et caressa ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés._

* * *

Sourire furtif. Tournoyer ! Écouter la musique. La musique de ses souvenirs. Danser ! Vivre un rêve éveillé. Voir ce qu'il n'a jamais vu… Vivre ce qu'il a oublié… Tournoyer ! Fermer les yeux… Et rêver !

* * *

_« Il est Par-Fait ! déclara Sirius en levant bien haut le nourrisson. _

_- Merci, Sirius, rit James. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est celui de la dame d'à côté… _

_- Quoi ???? s'exclama Sirius horrifié. _

_- Non, je plaisante, Siri », rit James. _

_Sirius eut une moue agacée. _

_« Tu devrais avoir honte de me faire marcher ainsi ! Non mais ! »_

_James pouffa, serrant tendrement la main de Sa Lily dans la sienne. _

_« Tu vas bien, amour ? demanda James. _

_- Fatiguée, répondit Lily. Il ne voulait pas venir ! _

_- Aha ! fit Sirius. Déjà entêté à son âge ! Voilà qui prouve qu'il est un Potter ! Et avec moi comme parrain, il deviendra le pire des mioches que ce monde ait port ! »_

_James et Lily rirent. _

_

* * *

_

Son visage est baigné de larmes. Tournoyer. Voir encore… Jusqu'à la fin. Mais où est la fin ? Loin… Il espère. Le plus loin possible ! Tournoyer !

* * *

_« Lily ? appela James, entrant dans la pièce. _

_- Chuut ! fit Lily. Il vient de s'endormir ! »_

_Une petite musique s'élève d'une boîte en or ornée de lys d'argent. _

_« Où as-tu eu cette boîte ? Chuchota James. _

_- Je l'ai faite moi-même, répondit Lily. J'y ai mit tout mes souvenirs… _

_- Tes souvenirs ? demanda James. _

_- Oui, répondit Lily. Au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose… »_

_James se crispa et serra les dents. Il prit Lily contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. _

_« Il ne nous arrivera rien, promit-il. Il ne nous arrivera rien. _

_- Je l'espère, répondit Lily, regardant fixement la boîte à musique. Je l'espère… »_

* * *

Il cessa de bouger. La musique s'arrêta. S'il la remontait, y aurait-il quelque chose ? La curiosité gagne sur sa peur. Il s'approche, remonte le mécanisme. S'éloigne. La musique commence. Un pied puis l'autre… Tournoyer. Tendre les bras… Les lever vers le ciel, puis les rabaisser. Un pied puis l'autre... Tournoyer !

Laisser la musique entrer en lui. La symphonie de sons, d'accords, de notes… La beauté d'une rapsodie, celle de son cœur. Fermer les yeux… et rêver !

* * *

_« Tu sais que tu es terrrrriiiiiiblemmmennnt Mignon, toi ??? demanda Sirius, chatouillant le petit Harry qui poussa de petits cris de plaisir. Ooooh, oui, tu es mignon ! Le plus mignon des bébés !!! _

_- Sirius, se plaignit James. Arrête de l'exciter, il ne voudra plus dormir, après !_

_- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il dorme, moi ! bouda Sirius. Je veux profiter de mon filleul ! Chaque fois que je viens, vous le faites dormir…_

_- C'est parce qu'il est trop jeune que pour rester éveillé jusque vingt-deux heures ! gronda Lily. Alors maintenant, rends-moi mon béb ! »_

_Sirius fit une moue agacée mais tendit le bébé à Lily. _

_« Même pas drôle, moi, je te le dis », dit-il à son filleul. _

_Lily leva les yeux au ciel et emmena son fils dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la boîte à musique et se mit à danser. _

* * *

Tournoyer ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! ENCORE !!!!

Voir plus ! Toujours plus ! Jusqu'à la fin ! La vraie fin !

* * *

_« James, j'ai peur… »_

_Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda, les yeux cernés, pâle comme la mort. _

_« J'ai peur aussi, confia-t-il. Mais tout ira bien, Peter ne nous trahira pas. _

_- En es-tu sûr ? _

_- Certain, dit James. J'ai confiance en lui… »_

* * *

Plus vite ! Plus vite ! La fin ! Qu'y a-t-il à la fin ?

Des larmes de rages. Sa colère explose. Il arrête de danser et s'effondre. La musique continue. Les souvenirs aussi !

* * *

_« Joyeux Halloween ! murmura James en embrassant le front de son fils. _

_- Viens, James, dit doucement Lily, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Laissons-le dormir… »_

_James acquiesça et sortit, suivant son épouse. Ils descendirent doucement et arrivèrent dans le salon. Échangèrent un regard. L'inquiétude régnait. _

* * *

La fin… C'était cette fin… La vraie fin… Celle qu'il avait entendue. Tournoyer. Le rêve cède la place au cauchemar…

* * *

_Un frisson les ébranla tout les deux en même temps. L'orage grondait. _

_« Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit dehors ? demanda Lily, inquiète. _

_- Je vais voir », répondit James. _

_Il s'avança vers la porte et regarda par la petite fenêtre. Il blêmit tout en reculant. Balbutia. Puis s'écria : _

_« Lily ! Prends Harry et vas-t'en ! __C'est lui ! Vas-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! »_

_Lily blêmit et recula elle aussi. Elle trébucha lorsque la serrure de la porte cliqueta, regardant son mari sortir sa baguette. Rapidement, elle pivota et partit en courant dans la cage d'escalier, priant pour James. _

* * *

Ses larmes coulaient, il criait. Cauchemar. Les yeux ouverts. Il criait sa rage et sa douleur. La musique s'arrêta. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour se convaincre de se lever et de la remettre en route. La boîte à musique recommença sa mélodie. Il tournoya. Danse macabre. Fermer les yeux. Et cauchemarder.

* * *

_« Vous ne passerez pas ! rugit James, fermement campé sur ses jambes. _

_- Vraiment ? Siffla Voldemort. Cela, vois-tu, Potter… j'en doute fortement ! »_

_James serra les dents et leva sa baguette. Pas assez rapide. _

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Il tomba. Voldemort éclata de rire. _

* * *

Tournoyer ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Serrer ses bras contre son torse… Tournoyer…

Le cauchemar devient pire une fois réel.

* * *

_Elle courait ! La chambre d'Harry était juste l ! _

_D'un mouvement brusque, elle ouvrit la porte et prit le temps de la refermer et de la barrer. Pour le retarder. Elle pleurait. James était mort, elle le savait. Son cœur était en miettes, mais son fils l'empêchait de s'éparpiller. Tant qu'Harry était vivant, elle devait continuer. Rapidement, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. La porte de la chambre explosa et elle se courba pour le protéger. Le silence régna un instant. _

_« Pose-le ! » dit une voix froide qui la fit frissonner. _

_Elle s'exécuta. Puis se retourna et tendit les bras. _

_« Tu comptes le protéger ? ricana le mage noir. _

_- Oui », dit Lily, serrant les dents. _

_L'homme éclata de rire. _

_« Si tu te débrouilles aussi bien que ton mari, ça ne dura pas bien longtemps, dit Voldemort. Assez joué, pousse-toi ! »_

_D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. _

_« Non, gémit Lily. _

_- Pousse-toi, répéta le mage noir, autoritaire. _

_- Non, pas Harry, tenta encore Lily. Je vous en supplie, je ferai ce que vous voudrez… _

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi !, grogna Voldemort, s'approchant dangereusement. _

_- Pas Harry, continua Lily, pleurant toujours, posant ses mains sur les épaules du mage noir pour l'éloigner. Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! _

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi …, s'énerva Voldemort. _

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place ! »_

_Voldemort grogna et poussa Lily sur le sol. La boîte à musique fut renversée et la mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce. Voldemort se mit à rire et pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Lily se leva. _

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Et retomba. _

* * *

Il tomba encore. Criant. Pleurant. Maudissant. Le cauchemar continuait.

* * *

_Voldemort regarda l'enfant qui leva vers lui un regard innocent. _

_Le mage noir sourit. _

_Il avait gagné. _

_Il pointa sa baguette sur le bébé. _

_« Avada Kedavra »_

_L'éclair vert fusa. _

_Et rebondit. _

_Voldemort poussa un cri. _

_Et tout explosa. _

_La musique s'arrêta. _

* * *

Il tremblait. La musique s'était arrêtée. Il rampa jusqu'à la commode et prit la boîte qu'il ferma et serra contre lui, recroquevillé au sol, pleurant. Il renifla et porta sa main tremblante à la clef. Il la tourna. Remonta la boîte. Ouvrit le couvercle. La musique retentit. Il ne se passa rien. Longtemps, il resta couché au sol à écouter la mélodie. Ferma les yeux. Et rêva.

* * *

Il sortit de son bureau, les yeux rougis, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

« Papa !!! » s'exclama une voix.

Harry sursauta et regarda courir vers lui une petit fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts.

« Où tu étais, Papa ? demanda la petite fille tandis qu'il l'a prenait dans ses bras.

- Dans mon bureau, ma puce…

- Oooh, fit la petite fille en s'appuyant sur lui. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans ton bureau ? »

Harry s'arrêta et regarda sa fille.

« Je t'ai fait… une boîte à musique.. !

- Une boîte à musique ???? s'exclama la petite fille.

- Oui, répondit Harry en reposant sa fille. Tiens ! »

Il tendit la boîte en or ornée de Lys d'argent.

« Whaw !!! s'exclama la petite fille. Elle est trop jolie ! »

Il sourit.

« Merci. »

La petite fille sourit aussi et remonta le mécanisme. Elle posa la boîte au sol et ouvrit le couvercle. La musique s'éleva. Rien ne se passa. La petite fille ferma les yeux. Bougea un pied, puis l'autre… Tournoya… Tendit les bras… Les leva vers le ciel, puis les rabaissa. Bougea un pied puis l'autre... Tournoya !

Elle laissa la musique entrer en elle. La symphonie de sons, d'accords, de notes… La beauté d'une rapsodie, celle de son cœur. Ferma les yeux… et rêva ! Elle rêva de son père. De son entrée à Poudlard. De ses aventures. Et sourit. La musique s'arrêta.

« J'aime bien, dit la petite fille en serrant précieusement la boîte contre elle.

- J'en suis heureux, dit Harry. Vas jouer, maintenant ! »

La petite fille sourit et s'éloigna en sautillant, chantonnant la mélodie. Harry tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il sourit aux étoiles. Sourit, encore et encore. Tout irait bien.

FIN.


End file.
